The Great War
by DarkTrust
Summary: InuYasha is the prince of the Western Lands and Kagome lives in the Eastern Lands. But their love is in trouble when the two lands break into war. Mostly InuKag, but some MxS. Chapter 4 Up!
1. The East and the West

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 1: The East and the West

"What are you looking at, brother?" Sesshomaru asked. He had silently walked up to his half brother. It was a moment of peace in the midst of a war. The war was between two kingdoms, the east and the west. Sesshomaru and his half brother, InuYasha, were on the Western side. Their father ruled over the western lands. He was the king, and they were his sons.

InuYasha, the dog hanyou sighed. Being half demon was hard. "It's her again, Sesshomaru. They're mistreating her, and I can't go over to the other side." He said. Sesshomaru had always been there for InuYasha. But InuYasha was outgoing, and Sesshomaru was cold and silent to most people. InuYasha was the younger brother, being 17. And Sesshomaru was the older, being 28. They were demons, so they would live for a very long time.

They lived in the feudal era of Japan. War and death was common, especially war between humans and demons. But there were those who liked each other and wanted peace, like InuYasha. He was in love with a human girl name Kagome. She lived in the Eastern Lands. Kagome was the princess Sango's best friend. She was treated well by Sango. But her father whipped and beat on Kagome when Sango wasn't home.

Kagome and InuYasha had met when she got lost in a forest near the border of the two lands. He happened to be in the area, so he helped her. The two fell in love, but the war tore their kingdoms apart. Before that had happened, Kagome told InuYasha about her beatings. He vowed to rescue her, but now that was a problem. He couldn't get her without causing more pain for both the Western Lands and the Eastern Lands.

"You have to let her go." Sesshomaru said. He sighed. The dog demon knew his brother would be angry with him and he would cause a ruckus among the palace. He thought the human side was pathetic. But he did know someone over there very well. She lived in the Eastern Lands with the rest of the humans.

"Let her go!" InuYasha exclaimed. "How can I let her go after all we've been through! What about Rin? Are you going to abandon her too?" The hanyou looked disgusted with his older brother. Rin was Sesshomaru's fiancé. Even thought she was only 16, they had planned to get married, but the war changed things for them too.

"………………" Sesshomaru said nothing. He kept a straight face on. '_Rin. I can't let her go now, but I must. It's for the better- for her and me,'_ the dog prince thought. "It will only hurt us more." He finally replied.

"So that's just it, isn't it? I can't believe you!" InuYasha shouted. "Get out of my room!" The hanyou lunged at his older brother, but Sesshomaru was faster and he grabbed his arm.

He had a cold face on. "You are not wise." Sesshomaru said as he left the balcony. He walked down the hallway and went into his own room.

"Come on, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran through the market near the palace. She was the best friend of Princess Sango, which Sango's grandfather ruled. He had no name that anyone remembered, so most people called him King, Your Highness, etc. She ran fast for a girl in a kimono. The red fabric streamed through the market place.

"I can only run so fast, Kagome." Sango replied. Her friend was 15, and she was 18. She knew of InuYasha, and she believed that he would come to get them. What Sango had never told anyone, was that she too was being abused. It was Kagome that kept her motivated. She also had her eye on a certain monk in the village. But they were too distant in rank to have a relationship.

A man cloaked in purple robes grabbed Sango's hand as she was running. It stopped her and Kagome in their tracks. "You should be in the Palace. They are coming soon." He said.

After Sango was done blushing, she grabbed Kagome's arm and ran in the direction of the palace. "Kagome, the Western Lands are going to attack!" she exclaimed.

"But InuYasha…" Kagome said as tears formed in her eyes.


	2. A Deadly Weapon

Chapter 2: A Deadly Weapon

Sango and Kagome talked only in the safety of Sango's room. "Who was that man?" Kagome asked with a curious look on her face.

The princess began to blush furiously. "H-he-he-he's just a friend!" Sango exclaimed.

"I only asked a question…." Kagome said. She knew her friend wasn't open with her feelings about others.

After a while of hanging out, Sango asked Kagome what she had meant to ask her a while ago. "Kagome, do you believe that InuYasha will really come to rescue us?" she asked. Sometimes she didn't understand Kagome's dreams, because she was 16 and anything but a dreamer.

"Of course I do! Have faith, Sango." Kagome exclaimed. She was confident that her prince would come for her.

About a few hours later, Sango's door was thrown open. A monk with his hair in a ponytail walked into the room. His name was Miroku. "Fear not, my Sango, I have come to rescue you!" he said valiantly.

Sango started blushing again. "Miroku, please! Not now!" she exclaimed. She ran up to the monk. "What is it?" she whispered so her friend couldn't hear.

"The Western Lands is attacking. InuTaisho's forces are invading us." He whispered back. Their faces were very close. He watched his love's face turn red. "Well, let's get out of here." Miroku said. The three of them ran out of the room.

"Argh! Take that, damn ningens!" InuYasha yelled as he parried a human's sword with his tetsusaiga. They were invading the Eastern Lands, and he was fighting along side Sesshomaru and his father, InuTaisho. InuYasha's father was using only his claws, fangs, and his other youkai ((A/N: demon)) abilities. He had given InuYasha his tetsusaiga.

"Sesshomaru! Don't kill too many of them!" InuYasha shouted across the battlefield. The noise of the dog demons and the humans all together was overwhelming. The humans were more numerous than the dog demons, but their power made up for it.

"I have no feelings for ningens." Sesshomaru said in his usual tone of voice. He extended his right arm in front of him. About one hundred humans surrounded him with their sword and various demon slayer weapons. With the flick of his index finger, the glowing whip of light extended from his finger. Sesshomaru spun around in two circles. The whip of light took out almost every one of them. Those that weren't dead fled.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the noise of the opening of the Eastern Lands' main gate. Their captain and Sango's father, Satoshi, was on the back of a weapon that nobody recognized. "I imported this weapon from an outside land!" Satoshi shouted to the warriors in the battlefield. "It cannot be defeated!" The weapon was known as a cannon. The captain lit the wick at the end of the cannon on fire. A huge cannon ball flew out of the cannon as soon as the wick was burned to ashes. At the time that it was shot, a certain dog demon wasn't looking in that direction.

A cry of pain and terror was heard throughout Japan. "Lord InuTaisho!" the dog demons shouted. "Dad!" InuYasha cried as he and Sesshomaru lunged over to catch their fallen father. The cannon ball had hit him right in the mid section of the taiyoukai's body.

"Father!" Sesshomaru said in alarm as his father's blood soaked into his own clothes. "You're bleeding everywhere."

InuTaisho was breathing heavily. Blood covered him everywhere. "Sons… this is my end." He said.

"Shut up!" InuYasha screamed. "You're not dying! You're the Lord of the Western Lands! Dog demons don't die that easily!"

"You're right. They don't die easily. But that is… a terrible weapon. Many of my bones are broken… including my ribs." InuTaisho said to his son. "I want you boys to end this war for me. Win it somehow. But let the ningens live. Kill that leader, Satoshi and the tai-ningen of the Eastern Lands. Let your friend, Sango-san, into power. She's intelligent. She'll lead her kingdom down the right path." The tai-youkai gasped for air, which he couldn't get because his lungs were smashed by the cannon ball. "Sesshomaru, you are the new Lord of the Western Lands. And InuYasha… help him if he needs it." InuTaisho said. Before anyone else could say anything, the dog lord had died.

InuYasha immediately became filled with rage. "You bastard ningens! You took my father away from me!" he growled as he lifted up tetsusaiga and aimed it at the humans. "Take this! Kaze no Kizu ((Wind Scar))!" he shouted as the attack flew at them from his sword. It wiped out all except for Satoshi, who was hiding behind the cannon. InuYasha and Sesshomaru picked up their fallen father and carried him back to their castle. The rest of their army followed them.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'll update as much as I can. Even during the summer I'm busy.


	3. Never the Same

Chapter 3: Never the Same

The melancholy hanyou sat cross-legged on his futon. He felt like all was lost for him. The stupid humans of the Eastern Lands had killed his father right in front of him and his brother's eyes. Tears were in his eyes. The only other time in his life that he had cried was when his human mother died. Why InuTaisho took a human mate after Sesshomaru's mother died, InuYasha never knew. The only thing he really cared about at the moment was Kagome and his dead father.

InuYasha had just returned from the funeral. His father was buried under a cherry tree, along with his grandfather, great-grandfather, and his great-great grandfather. Someday Sesshomaru would be buried there. But InuYasha wouldn't. It was because he would never be the Lord of the Western Lands.

'_I'll never be the same. Neither will Sesshomaru or our sibling bond._' InuYasha thought as he went to a laying down position. He had only seen Sesshomaru once after his father's death, which was at the funeral. His brother didn't talk to anybody since their father's death.

Sesshomaru quietly opened InuYasha's bedroom door. "InuYasha; you are to leave my castle at once." He said in a calm, smooth tone of voice.

InuYasha whipped his head around to face his brother. "What!" he exclaimed. This couldn't be happening. He was being thrown out of his own home. But why would Sesshomaru do this to him?

"If your hanyou ears did not hear me the first time, they will not hear me again." Sesshomaru said. The aura around him was cold. "I do not want to smell your vile human scent again. Leave my castle."

What had happened to his brother? InuYasha knew that Sesshomaru was cold and anti-social, but to cast out his own brother… or maybe that is what he wanted in the first place. He was just waiting for InuTaisho to die so he would be in power. "No. You're not getting me to leave!" he growled as he slashed his claws at Sesshomaru. "Sakkon-Tesso! (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer)"

Sesshomaru's chest plate repelled InuYasha's claws. He grabbed his brother by the wrist. He locked eyes with him and gave his an intimidating glare. "I said leave!" he snarled as he tightened his grip on his wrist. InuYasha cried out in pain as Sesshomaru's poison claws took effect on his body. He finally dropped him on the floor.

InuYasha didn't have the heart to kill his older brother who had always been there for him until now. Anger boiled within his body. He gave one last glare to his brother. "I hate you, you bastard!" the hanyou yelled. InuYasha then jumped out of the window in his room. After he landed, he ran to the only place he knew of-The Forest of No Return. It was where he first met Kagome. She was being attacked by demons. Everyone said that the demons in the forest would kill anyone that ventured in there. That's what almost happened to Kagome. She and Sango were running from Satoshi. He was yelling at them for his own fun. What InuYasha didn't know was that someone else he knew was in danger as well.


	4. Meeting

A/N: I know, it's been a while since I updated. Well, I've been busy with horseback riding and karate. Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them.

My dear sick-in-the-head friend, Kirbi: thank you for reviewing every single chapter!

I write this story as I go along. Sometimes, believe it or not, I run out of ideas. I'll make my email address public soon, so you readers can give me suggestions. I do not open emails with excessive KB, so don't give me any pictures, not that I expect you to.

I think I'm going to add an OC, but I want him/her to be one of my readers OCs. So if you want to submit an OC, then send me an email titled The Great War: character's name here the OC. Please give me all information about the character that you think I will need, including name, age, appearance, history, their personality, etc. DO NOT make him/her related to a cannon character, or have already met them. I'll let you know if your OC is accepted or not. I'll do a kind of elimination process. Now, on with the war!

Chapter 4: Meeting

Kagome ran as fast as she could. Scrapes, cuts and bruises covered her body. Satoshi had decided to use a whip on the poor girl. She never looked back to see if the evil Lord was chasing her. The girl ran to the only place she knew Satoshi never dared to enter-The Forest of No Return. Why she was chosen as his object of beating, Kagome could never figure out. There was nothing special about her. She was just a normal human miko who had made friends with the princess of the Eastern Lands. '_I wonder if Sango noticed that I left._' Kagome thought as she kept running. She began to enter the Forest.

The hanyou's nose picked up a scent that he hoped to never smell in his whole entire life. '_I…I can smell Kagome's blood!_' he thought as he picked up his speed. He was in the heart of the forest. InuYasha followed the scent until he finally found Kagome. He was shocked at what he saw. He knew that Kagome was verbally abused, but he never even thought about her being physically abused. "K-Kagome!" InuYasha cried. He caught her as he fell. "Kagome! Who the hell did this? Was it Satoshi again?" he asked.

Kagome looked and felt weak. She knew that she must have looked pretty bad. "Yeah. But it's nothing." she replied as she forced as smile. The girl felt safe in InuYasha's arms.

"Yes it is!" InuYasha argued. He didn't take someone abusing the woman that he loved lightly. "I'll kill the bastard." He said.

"You can't." Kagome said. "He's Sango's father. She loves him. You can't take someone's father away." Kagome didn't know about InuTaisho's death yet. The Eastern Lands' ruler probably didn't even give them details on the war. Satoshi probably only told his kingdom about their victories, and ignored their losses.

InuYasha hugged Kagome's body to his. "My… my father was killed a week ago, in a battle with Satoshi." He said.

Kagome was shocked. "But… What could kill _your_ father! He's so powerful!" she exclaimed. She felt sad for InuYasha. He had lost his mother, and then his father.

"Satoshi imported a foreign weapon. It shoots out a huge exploding metal ball. It hit my father during the battle." InuYasha explained. He staggered. The poison was starting to affect his body.

Kagome spotted the gash on his arm. "InuYasha! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed worriedly. The cut had turned green with poison.

"Sesshomaru threw me out of my own home. I'm no longer welcome anywhere." InuYasha said sadly. It looked like he had given up on hope.

"You need help. I know! Let's go find a doctor! I hear there's one in the Southern Lands." Kagome suggested. The Southern Lands tended to stay out of wars. Nobody really bothered them. The taiyoukai of the land was unknown.

"Yeah… I can make it. The gash isn't too deep." InuYasha said. Kagome climbed onto his back. He began to run out of the forest, and headed in the direction of the Southern Lands.


End file.
